


That's Classified, Agent

by AwkwardAndUncomfortable



Series: Different Circumstances for Darcy Lewis [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Agent Darcy Lewis, Alcohol, Disguise, Sneaky Darcy, Tags to be added, Theft, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAndUncomfortable/pseuds/AwkwardAndUncomfortable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Her first mission, infiltrate Stark Industries.</p><p>But is she doing it for the reasons that she thinks she is?</p><p>*****<br/>I updated one of my other stories, so I figured that I'd upload this! As always, anything you recognize doesn't belong to me and please leave a comment on what you thought!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Classified, Agent

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting to upload this one for ages and figured that I could do it now that I've update IGTLH. This one's a little different, so please tell me what you think! If it doesn't work as a plotline, then please tell me and I'll scrap it. Thanks for reading!

A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, and slowly slid down her cheek. Darcy quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand, smudging her foundation.

"Shit." She muttered, before quickly dabbing the area, although she knew that it was a lost cause. 

She quickly darted into the closest toilets and locked the door behind her. She rested her palms on the counter and stared at herself in the mirror.

"You can do it. Don't be so nervous." She commanded herself, before taking in her appearance.

The foundation that turned her skin a heavily tanned colour had a small patch in the centre of her forehead, revealing a small flash of pale skin among the golden. Rummaging through her hideous - but expensive - purse, she grabbed a tissue and dragged it over he forehead, hiding the pale skin. The foundation was heavy, and made her feel like she was suffocating. Her skin was changed from it's usual pale complexion, to a heavy tan and her lips were painted a pale, dusty pink that she hated. Her eyeliner was heavy, but perfect, which only made Darcy even more scared to ruin it.

Her usual black hair was now coiled into a tight bun and hidden by a large blonde wig, which was slicked up into a stylish coif. Added in the ridiculously high heels, tight pencil skirt and designer blouse, Darcy, did not look like Darcy. She looked hot, but not Darcy's kind of hot.

But that was good, because she was not supposed to be Darcy. She was supposed to be Alexis Hammer. Daughter of Justin Hammer. Of course she didn't actually exist, but faking a birth certificate and paper trail of purchases was not that difficult, the plan itself was relatively simple too. Really, it was ingenious. Dangle the attractive daughter of Justin Hammer, Stark Industries' main rival, in front of Tony Stark. Stark wouldn't be able to resist, and the rest of the plan falls into place.

She would just have to catch his attention.

She left the bathroom a few seconds later, a sexy sway to her hips that she had never used before and a false sense of confidence to her walk. She strode through the main hallway of Stark Industries, taking in the tasteful décor and professional lighting. It was easy to admit that it was much nicer than Hammer Industries. She walked past the front desk with her chin held high. It was easy enough to get past security if you acted like you belonged there.

There were two guards stood on either side of Tony Stark's private elevator, as well as multiple signs threatening lawsuits and all sorts if you boarded the elevator without permission. She sent a small smirk to the two beefy men, who smiled back.

"You in the right place miss?" One of them asked, his politeness at odd with his hulking frame.

She batted her eyelashes. "I think I am." She giggled, a sickening giggle. "Would you mind pushing the button for me?" The way their eyes followed her form, she found herself wishing that her skirt was longer. They scrambled to push the button before standing against the wall again, wearing matching leers.

Darcy had never found herself being so glad about an elevator being quick. She stepped into the elevator, and waggled her fingers at the men. "Thanks for your help!" She giggled again as the doors slid shut. She glanced upwards and counted four cameras. So she was being watched.

She pushed the button for the top floor and turned to face the mirror that covered an entire wall. She smoothed down a crease in her hair and reapplied her lipstick. She restrained herself from itching her eyes, where contact lenses that made her eye colour green irritated her.

She preened and stared at herself for nearly the entire ride, completely becoming the role and hating every second of it. When she was two floors away, the elevator shuddered to a stop. A voice sounded from the ceiling, and Alexis flinched in fear.

"This is Mr Stark's private elevator. You are not one of his registered guests permitted to use it. You are trespassing by using it and Mr Stark will prosecute to the full extent of the law. State your name and intentions in Stark Industries." It's robotic voice said simply, the threat thinly veiled by it's politeness. 

Alexis' eyes welled up in tears. "I am so sorry! This is just a huge misunderstanding! My name is Alexis Hammer and I'm here for a meeting with Miss Potts. You can call my dad, Justin Hammer. He owns Hammer Industries and I'm sure that he could explain." She looked wildly around the elevator. "Please don't arrest me, I swear that this is just a misunderstanding!"

The elevator slid into motion again, moving upwards. Darcy hid a triumphant smirk behind Alexis' panicked breathing. The doors opened smoothly to reveal a large penthouse. The floors were made of marble and the view of the skyline took her breath away.

A large kitchen stood on the other end of the large room and a man's back faced her, hands moving as he mixed a drink. Tony Stark. It was easy to tell from the slim build and brown hair. He turned around with a grin, a dark drink in each hand.

"Mr Stark." She said, tottering towards him on her heels. "I'm so sorry. I swear, I got on the wrong elevator. Please don't arrest me." For effect, large tears welled up in her eyes, although they didn't fall.

He laughed softly, eyeing her like a fox would a rabbit. "Don't worry Alexis, no one will be arrested. It was all just a big misunderstanding, right?" She nodded, heaving in a big sigh of relief. Stark pressed the drink into her hands and she swallowed a large gulp. He matched her gulp before leading her over to a large wraparound sofa, that was placed near the kitchen, whilst she spoke all the while.

"Thankyou Mr Stark. It genuinely was a misunderstanding, thankyou so much for understanding that."

"No worries, and you can call me Tony." He said with a smile. "I'm very close friends with your father, and I apologize sincerely for Jarvis. It's his protocol for intruders."

She drank some more of the drink that burned her throat. Tony copied her. "Jarvis?" She asked, allowing her eyebrows to furrow. He smiled, before launching into a large explanation about his artificial intelligence. Alexis smiled and nodded along, playing the part of interested billionaire perfectly.

Their conversation continued until they had both gone through several glasses of the dark drink, and the sky was turning dark outside. He checked his watch. "Wow, it's later than I thought. Would you like to get some dinner with me?" He asked, appraising her.

She giggled. "I couldn't."

"Think of it as an apology." She allowed herself to be persuaded and placed a hand on Tony's arm.

"Alright then. That would be lovely." She smiled, making her face a little slack, as if she was actually tipsy. It didn't matter what they were drinking, Darcy knew that she could drink Tony under the table any day of the week.

Tony ordered in food, as well as a couple bottles of wine. It was here that he started asking her about Hammer industries. Darcy had to give him kudos. If she was actually the daughter of a billionaire, she probably would have been completely wasted right now, and giving up all sorts of secrets. But she wasn't, so Darcy just gave slightly inaccurate information, if it wasn't a boldfaced lie.

They ate together, lightly flirting the entire time and drinking a steady stream of drinks. Tony was acting drunker and drunker until Darcy was positive that he was about to collapse. She practically carried through the penthouse, until she found a bedroom. She had no idea if it was the right one, but considering that she had to act drunk in front of Jarvis, she just went for it. She purposely kicked her shoes beneath the bed before she collapsed on the bed next to Tony. She yanked his shirt and pants off, before removing her business clothes.

This way, when Tony woke up, it would seem like they had done the deed.

Now she just had to wait.

*****

She had pretended to be asleep, so knew instantly when Tony woke up the next morning. She practically felt his eyes travelling the length of her body, before the bed bounced upwards as he clambered out. She heard water running in the bathroom and pretended to wake up. She blearily looked around her, taking in the entire room. She made her eyes widen in supposed shock before she jumped out of bed. She quickly pulled her clothes on before lying on her front and reaching under the bed to grab her shoes.

As she did this, she pulled a thin black box out of her bra, it was almost the length of a sewing needle, except a little thicker. Whilst her arm was under the bed, she spotted a plug socket and quickly slid the box into the holes and pushed until she felt it connect with wire. Then she was grabbing her shoes and crawling out from under the bed.

The entire process took about ten seconds and was completely unseen to the camera. She stepped into her shoes and hurried to the elevator. Darcy was out of the building in ten minutes flat.

*****

Darcy was out of the makeup, wig and heels and now wore a classy business suit with small heels. Her black hair hung in loose curls that made her blue eyes stand out. Her lips were painted a deep red that accentuated the paleness of her skin.

She stepped into Agent Coulson's office and sent him a small smile. He looked up from his laptop before gently returning the smile.

"Have you implanted the probe?"

"Yes Sir. We should be getting a stream of information immediately."

"Is Stark aware?" She shook her head. "Good. Now go remove all traces of Alexis Hammer from the world." She turned to go, but paused momentarily.

"Excuse me Sir?"

"Yes Lewis?"

"What are you going to do with the information that I got?"

Coulson fixed her with a cold stare. "That's classified agent."

"Yes Sir." She hurriedly left, eager to find out what Stark Industries was hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! It means so much to me! Love you guys and thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Ruth


End file.
